Thicker Than Blood
by NoDaybutTooDay
Summary: COMPELETE. When Cindy suddenly appears in Mark's life, begging for help, can he help her? And can he overcome the demons he fought long and hard to put in his past?
1. Cindy's Return

**A/N: Hey everyone! I think I've pretty much dropped my other stories as I have writer's block SO bad on them. If you have any suggestions or anything, feel free to PM me with them. This is my newest story...I hope you like it! Reviews make me a happy girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...Thank you Jonathan Larson!**

* * *

Mark and Roger were sitting in the loft, eating stale, dry Captain Crunch. Mimi had finally fallen asleep. She was still going through withdrawal and today had been particularly brutal. She had fought and screamed and begged to be allowed out of the loft.

She finally exhausted herself and fell asleep. Roger laid her in his room and then joined Mark on the couch. They were trying to toss the cereal into each other's mouth. There was a knock at the door and Mark and Roger exchanged a curious glance. Anyone they knew either called first or just came in. Mark got up to answer the door.

As he pulled the heavy door open, a woman in her early 30's stood there. She was carrying a sleeping toddler and an infant seat. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes that Mark had. "Oh Mark...I didn't know where else to go." She sobbed.

"Cindy! What happened?" Mark asked, stepping aside to let her in. At the name Cindy, Roger's head shot up. Mark took the infant seat from his sister. There was a small, sleeping pink bundle in there. Setting down the carrier and motioning to Roger, he then relieved her of the small boy sleeping on her shoulder. He handed the toddler to Roger and led the crying girl to the couch.

"Mark...it...it's Josh." Josh was Cindy's husband. Mark had never liked him. Cindy looked up at him then and Mark got a real look at his sister in the light. There were hand prints on her neck and a black eye was forming.

"What did he do to you?" Mark cried in outrage.

"He...he's been beating me Mark. I could handle that. I could handle him beating me. But-" Her voice broke. "Today he tried to hit Cheyenne. I couldn't let him hurt them. Mom and Dad...they don't believe me. I...I didn't know where else to go." She sobbed.

Mark gathered his sister in his arms. They may not have always gotten along, but he loved her. And he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. "How did you find me? I know Mom and Dad don't have my address."

"I called the news station that aired your footage of the riot. Told them I wanted to hire you, but you were unlisted. Begged them for your information." She said. "I'm sorry Mark."

"I'm glad you found me." Cindy dissolved into tears once again. Roger gaped, still holding the sleeping child in his arms. Mark never really talked about his family. He had heard of Cindy, of course, but he had never met her. Had never met any of Mark's family. Suddenly, the little boy began to stir. Opening his eyes and finding himself in a strangers arms, he began to whimper. Roger tried to calm him.

"Hey little guy, it's okay." Cindy wiped her eyes and reached out for her son. She pulled the little boy into her lap.

"Hey there Mason. It's okay sweetie." She said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Did Daddy hurt Chey?" he asked. Mark and Roger exchanged a sad look.

"No baby. Chey-Chey is just fine." She assured him.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. Mommy is fine, too."

"Is he going to hurt me?" Mark closed his eyes and clenched his fists. It was rare anyone saw Mark angry, but Roger knew what Angry-Mark looked like. And this was it.

Cindy sighed. "No baby. He's not going to hurt any of us." Cindy looked up at Mark. "This is your Uncle Mark. I bet you don't remember him. You were only a baby the last time you saw him." The boy looked at him sleepily and he could no longer keep his eyes open. Cindy looked at Mark. "Mark, please, can we stay for a few days?"

Mark looked at Roger, who shrugged. He indicated his room, which held the now sleeping Mimi. "Cindy...you can stay, but..." Cindy cut him off.

"Oh Mark, forget it. I'm sorry we barged in on you. This isn't fair." She said, scrambling to get up. Mark placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Cindy, that's not what I mean. The thing is, we have a girl staying with us. And she's going through serious heroin withdrawal." Mark informed her. Cindy bit her lip.

"Mark!" Roger piped in. "She can stay at Mimi's! Her loft is empty since she's up here with us." Roger grinned, amused by his own brilliance. He looked to Cindy. "I'm Roger. Roger Davis. Mark's roommate."

Cindy smiled at him. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm so sorry about all of this. I appreciate your help."

"It's that asshole who should be sorry." Roger growled. If there's one thing he couldn't stand, it's a man abusing a woman. Cindy stifled a yawn.

"You must be exhausted." Mark interjected. "Go take the kids and sleep in my room." Mark said, picking up the infant seating and leading Cindy to the unoccupied bedroom. Mark took a pillow and a blanket from the room and bid his sister goodnight. She kissed his cheek and thanked him once again. Once Cindy shut the door, Mark retreated back to the couch where Roger was still sitting.

"So...that's Cindy?" Roger asked, breaking the silence. He could tell Mark was seething and wanted to get his mind off of it.

"That's Cindy." Mark confirmed. He looked up at Roger. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Roger asked. "If it had been my sister, I would have done the same thing and you wouldn't have batted an eye. She's blood, Mark."

"Friendship is thicker than blood." Mark retorted.

"It doesn't have to be." Roger looked him square in the eye. "Do what you do best, Mark. Take care of her." Mark nodded and yawned, suddenly exhausted. Roger ruffled his hair as he stood up. "I'm going to bed. You should do the same." Mark nodded as Roger disappeared into his bedroom. Thoughts were racing through his head. Their parents didn't believe her...how could they not? Would Cindy give herself a black eye? But in his heart he knew that their parents loved Josh. They had always loved Josh...finally, Mark fell asleep. But dreams that he hadn't had in close to 5 years plagued him that night. Dreams Mark had fought long and hard to forget...


	2. Out for Long

_Hey everyone! Just a quick note to the three of you who reviewed (and the one who did it personally ;)): thank you! It's always nice to know that people like your work...and even if you don't like it, review anyway! Here's chapter two. Would have been up several hours ago, except for some reason my was not working. Hope you likey!_

**Chapter Two**

Mark was awoken the next morning by the ringing of the telephone. He rubbed his eyes at the familiar "SPEAK!" His mother's voice reverberated throughout the loft.

"Mark? Mark are you there? Quit screening your calls Mark, it's your mother." Mark sat up, still rubbing his eyes. "Look, have you heard from your sister? Josh called here last night, hysterical. Apparently Cindy ran away with the kids. Josh and your father and I are worried sick! If you hear from her, please call." She said.

Mark stood up, stretching his muscles, sore from sleeping on the lumpy couch. He jumped when he saw Cindy standing in the doorway. "Oh! Cindy, you startled me." he said, clutching his chest.

"Sorry." She said. She looked at the answering machine. "I heard the call."

"Yeah..." Mark said. He looked up at his sister. "I'm not going to call her back. I'm not going to rat you out, Cindy." He assured her. She looked relieved. A cry from the room had Cindy rushing back in. She came back out with the baby. Mark looked at her, having never met his only niece. "Is this Chey?" He asked.

Cindy smiled affectionately at her daughter. "Yes...this is Cheyenne." She said. The baby squirmed in her arms.

"How old is she now?" Mark asked, leaning over the baby. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"She's six months." Cindy said, grinning at the interaction between her brother and her daughter. Mark held out his hands to take the baby and Cindy handed her to Mark.

"Hi there sweetheart!" Mark said. His friends didn't know it, but babies were his weakness. He loved babies. He juggled the baby, making her giggle. A whimper from the other room told the siblings that Mason was up. Mark moved to the couch with the baby and Cindy hurried into the room.

At that moment, Mimi got up and came out into the main room of the loft. She blinked seeing Mark with the baby. "How long was I out?" she asked.

Mark chuckled. "Just last night. Mimi, this is my niece, Cheyenne." Mimi's eyes had dark circles and she looked tired, but she grinned at the baby.

"Your niece?" She asked, moving next to Mark on the couch. "You have a brother? Or a sister?" she asked him.

"A sister. Cindy. She showed up here last night. She's...having trouble with her husband so she came here. She's getting up my nephew right now." Mimi leaned in and rubbed noses with the little baby, who giggled. Cindy came back into the room, smiling at Mimi.

"Hi there...you must be Mimi. I'm Cindy." She said. A sleepy Mason was clinging to his mother. "This is Mason and I see you've met Cheyenne."

Mimi laughed lightly. "I thought I had been out for too long when I woke up and Mark had a baby." Cindy and Mark laughed with her.

"How are you feeling today, Meems?" Mark asked. Her eyes flashed with worry and she looked at Cindy.

"I hope you're not mad, Mark and Roger already told me." Cindy assured her. Mimi relaxed.

"I feel okay. Better than yesterday." She told him. Mark carried the baby into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, a kettle of water, and began to heat a bottle that Cindy had been holding. Roger made his own appearance then. "Morning baby."

Roger made his way over to her and kissed her. "Morning. How are you feeling?" He questioned her, his eyes betraying deep concern.

"Much better." Roger sat down next to Cindy.

"How are YOU?" he asked her. She smiled gently at him.

"I'm alright." The phone rang again and all four of them looked over at it. The message shouted throughout the loft.

"You two really need to change that." Mimi said. Both men looked horribly offended.

"Mark! Mark pick up the phone!" His mother sighed. "Mark please call me. We're so worried about Cindy! Just tell us if you've heard from her. Josh said that they had a little argument over what Cheyenne should wear and Cindy ran off with the kids." Cindy's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. "Josh is so worried, Mark. Please-" She got cut off when Mark answered the phone.

"Mom." He said. Cindy looked at him, horrified. Mark gave her a look to assure her he knew what he was doing. "Yeah Mom, it's really me."

"Oh Marky! Have you heard from Cindy?" She asked him.

"No. Why on earth would I have heard from Cindy? She and I don't exactly get along, you know." He told his mother. This was true, ever since Mark had left home, he and Cindy had barely spoken to each other.

"Well, you heard my message?" She asked.

"Yeah, I heard it."

"It was a stupid little fight and she took off. Josh is scared to death. If you hear from her, you'll call, right Marky?" She begged him.

"Of course Mom. Though I don't really think she'll be banging on my door anytime soon." This earned a smile from Cindy. "Bye Mom." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Thank you, Mark." Cindy said. Mark smiled over at his sister.

"Your welcome. Besides, if I didn't say something, she just would have kept calling." The kettle whistled, signaling the water was ready for tea. "Cindy, would you like coffee or tea?" She requested tea. Mark poured two cups of coffee and fixed two cups of tea. He was still warming the bottle. Cindy came over to the kitchen and took over making the bottle. She also opened their fridge and was shocked to find it completely bare.

"You guys have nothing!" She looked at the three loft occupants, all who were stifling laughter. "What do you guys eat?"

"Well...sometimes we go to the Life Café." Roger said, as Mark looked at his feet. Cindy closed the empty fridge, realizing just how much her brother really sacrificed.

"You mean, you don't eat regularly?" She asked, looking directly at Mark.

"Come on, Mimi. Let's go get dressed." Roger said, pulling Mimi into their bedroom. Mark was still looking at his feet.

"Mark?" She asked. He looked up at her. "Mark, you'd rather live like this? Starve? Look at you...you'd rather live like this than come back home? Let Mom and Dad help you?"

His eyes flashed in anger. He and Cindy had never really gotten into why he left. She thought it was due to a fight between him and their parents. "Mom and Dad cut me off. Those are THEIR words. Anyway, you wouldn't understand." He said.

"What wouldn't I understand?" She challenged.

"Just forget it Cindy. If you're hungry, we can go over to the Life and get some breakfast." He said, trying to back out of the fight. He didn't really want to get into this with her right now. Especially because she was probably still a bit traumatized from the events of the day before.

"I'll run to the grocery store and get some food. Can you watch Cheyenne and Mason for me?" She asked him, respecting his wishes for now. Mark nodded, juggling the baby in his arms. "Just...point me in the right direction." She asked.

Mark gave her directions to the local grocery store and handed her some money. She handed it back him. He smiled at his sister and gave her his key. Mason was still groggy and moved to Mark's arms without much complaint. He had had a long night last night. His little head flopped onto Mark's shoulder and his eyes drifted shut. Roger had taken over holding Cheyenne and Mimi decided to take a nap. Mark closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the little boy's back.


	3. Bread, and lunch meat, and chipsOH MY

**So, I got this one done a lot sooner than I had expected. Hopefully tonight I'll try and get the next chapter done. Thanks to everyone who is reading...and especially to those who are reviewing! Reviews make my world go round (they also make me update faster!)**

* * *

Cindy returned about an hour later with armfuls of grocery's. Mark and Roger immediately jumped up to help her (and the cab driver who had driven her home) bring in all the bags. Mimi entertained the kids. "Cindy! Oh my God! What did you do? Buy out the entire store?" Mark asked her.

Cindy grinned at him as she began to put things away. "Pretty much." she laughed. When all the bags were inside Cindy turned to them. "I don't know how to thank you for taking me in. Especially...well, considering...anyway. I figured the least I could do was get you guys some food." she said.

Roger was digging through the bags, as eager as a child on Christmas morning. "Mark! Look at this! Bread and lunch meat! Chips! Oh my God, Mark, we have chips!" He cried, gleefully, causing everyone to burst into laughter. Mason had squirmed his way out of Mimi's arms and flew to his mother.

"Hi sweetie! Were you a good boy while Mommy was gone?" She asked, scooping him up into her arms. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Hey Roger?" Mimi asked. He looked over at her. She was starting to sweat and shake. He dropped the food and hurried over to her side.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I..I think I need to go lay down." she said. She didn't want the two small children to witness this. They had enough trauma over the past few days. Mark took Cheyenne from her, placing a small kiss on Mimi's forehead.

"If you need me, I'll be out here with Cindy. We aren't going anywhere." Mark said. His comment was more for Roger's sake than Mimi's. Roger had a hard time watching Mimi go through this. And he barely remembered anything from when he went through it himself. Mark seemed to think this was for the best. Roger helped Mimi to their bedroom and they shut the door.

Cindy looked nervously at Mark. "Is she going to be okay?" He tried to give her a smile.

"Yeah, Mimi's made of strong stuff. She'll make it through." he told her. By this time, both kids were ready for a nap. Cheyenne had already drifted off in Mark's arms and Mason was fighting to keep his eyes open. Cindy told Mark she'd be right back and went and laid the kids down in Mark's bedroom. When she returned, Mark had finished putting away the groceries and was waiting for her on the couch. He patted the seat next to him.

"You're a better actor than I ever gave you credit for, Mark." Cindy said. He looked at her.

"You're not too bad yourself. So tell me, why me? Of all people? Why would you show up at my door when running away from Josh?" Mark asked her.

"Because for one, I didn't think anyone would think to look for me here. And two, I figured you'd sympathize with me. You always hated Josh." She told him.

"Well, you were wrong about no one looking for you here. I mean, Mom has already called. And you're kind of right. I do hate Josh. I still don't know why you'd pick me to come running to. I thought I was, what did you say? Oh yeah, 'A stupid kid with a grudge. Couldn't stand to not have my own way, so I'll just run away.' Wasn't that what you said to me when I left?" Mark couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Mark, I didn't understand. I still don't understand." Cindy said, her voice straining with tears as she looked at her little brother. It had been a long time since they had spent any time alone. She looked into his eyes. Gone was the naivety of the 18 year old kid who left their home years ago. Here was a Mark that had seen horrors. Who had starved and froze and watched his friends die and suffer. He blinked and the anger that had been in his eyes just moments before, faded.

"It's okay, Cindy. We'll get you moved in downstairs for the time being. Don't worry." A sudden knock at the door had both siblings looking up. Their eyes met and Mark shooed her into his bedroom silently. "Who's there?" Mark called to the door.

"Mark Cohen? It's Josh!" came the reply. Mark made sure the bedroom door was closed before opening up the door to the loft.

"Hello Josh. I've already told my mom that I don't know where Cindy is." He told the man standing in the doorway.

"Bullshit. You and I both know she's here." Josh said, sneering at the smaller blond man. Mark tried hard to keep his stoic reserve.

"Josh, Cindy and I haven't spoken more than two words since she married you. Why the hell would she come here?" Mark sighed. He didn't realize Roger had come out of the room and was standing there watching the exchange.

"That's exactly why she'd come here. Because she knows that you hate me. And that any lie she told you about me, you'd believe. Because you want to make me the bad guy." Josh said. Mark tried not to blanch.

"She wouldn't have to tell me a thing and I'd still think you were scum. But she's not here. However, I do have a girl in very serious heroin withdrawal taking a nap. So I'm going to ask you to please leave before you wake her up." Mark tried to be as firm as possible.

"And what happens if I don't leave?" Josh harassed him. Mark faltered and suddenly Roger was behind him.

"Then we have two options. Either we call the police and let them deal with you. Or I can deal with you myself. Get the fuck out of our loft." Roger said, pushing him out the door. Once in the hallway, Josh turned to them.

"I know she's here. And I will be back." He began to shout into the apartment. "DO YOU HEAR THAT? I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU CINDY!" He managed to yell, before Roger shut and locked the door. One look at his roommate, Roger realized that Josh had seriously scared him. He wondered what had happened between the two of them.

"Damn, Mark, are you okay?" Mark nodded and then headed to his bedroom to check on his sister.


	4. Another Return

**Howdy! Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed! If you had a signed review, I tried to reply. If I missed you, I appologize! Here's chapter four for you guys. It's a bit shorter than the others, but I wanted to end it where I did. The next chapter we're going to get some real insight into Mark, Cindy, and Josh's past. You get a glimpse of it in this chapter! I hope you like it! As always, reviews are not only welcomed, they are LOVED! Mwah! Oh, and I haven't posted a disclaimer in a while, but I still don't own it. Well, I own this version of Josh, but that's all!**

* * *

Mark knocked softly on the door before opening it and letting himself in. Cindy was sitting on the bed, clutching at the baby's blanket. "Cin, he's gone." Mark assured her. She looked up at him. It was the first time he ever saw her truly frightened. He took a step toward her and sat down next to her. "Don't worry Cindy, I won't let him find you."

"_We_ won't let him find you." Came a voice from the door. Startled, they both looked up and saw Roger standing in the doorway. He looked directly at Cindy. "Mark is your brother by blood. He's my brother by friendship. We've been through a hell of a lot together. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. And by extension, that means you, too. Your family now, Cindy." Roger said. She gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks...that really means a lot." She told him. She glanced over at Mark. "Both of you." Cindy had gathered from the reception she received yesterday that her brother's friends didn't know too much about them. And she wasn't about to tell them anything because clearly Mark didn't want them to know. Mark gave her another hug and followed Roger out of the room.

The two boys sat down on the couch. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Roger asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mark said. Roger looked directly at him and Mark looked at his feet.

"Bullshit Mark. I know you and I know that Josh scared the crap out of you. My question is why. You've lived in New York for close to six years now. You live in fucking Alphabet City. You aren't scared of muggers or anything. So tell me why, when a scrawny little NOBODY shows up at your door, you flinch and freak out. And don't you dare tell me it's because of what he did to Cindy. I've seen muggers do worse to you without you panicking like that." Roger demanded.

"I didn't 'flinch and freak out'. I paused for a second and you came charging in like I needed rescue. If you need someone to save Roger, go into your bedroom and save Mimi. She's the one who needs it, not me!" Mark said, jumping off the couch. He grabbed his camera bag and his keys. "I'm going out to film." he said, walking out the door, ignoring Roger's protests.

Cindy heard the conversation and when the door slammed, she let herself into the livingroom. Roger was running his hands angrily through his hair. He looked up at the familiar squeak of Mark's door. "Oh...hey Cindy." he said.

"I'm really sorry, Roger. I don't mean to cause problems between you and Mark." she said, fighting back tears. He smiled wanly at her.

"Don't worry about it. Mark will calm down." He looked up at her. "What happened between Mark and Josh?" he asked her.

"I...I don't know. Our family has known Josh's family since we were kids. Josh and I grew up together. We went to school and to temple together. We started dating in high school. Mark's never liked Josh." She chuckled humorlessly. "He used to try and get me grounded so we couldn't go out. I guess the animosity went both ways. I don't think Josh liked Mark much either."

"Mark doesn't just hate people for no good reason!" Roger exclaimed. "Something HAD to have happened between them." Cindy looked at him blankly.

"I really don't know." She smiled a little. "Mark's always been overprotective of me. Even though I was the older one. I just assumed that he worries too much." Roger nodded, accepting Cindy's answer. But in his gut, he felt like it was wrong. Yes, Mark was overprotective, but he didn't simply hate people. In the entire time Roger had known Mark, he had never hated anyone. Well, in the end he hadn't been too fond of April, but he still never hated her. He retreated back to his room and rubbed a sleeping Mimi's back.

Mark walked down the street, camera in hand, not filming anything. His mind kept flashing back to when he was thirteen. _Mark was just finishing up his bar mitzvah class. His sister's boyfriend, Josh, was teaching the class. Mark stayed after class because Josh was driving him home. Mark didn't like Josh. He hadn't liked him for a long time. But now Cindy was dating him and he kept quiet about it. Besides, their parents were in love with Josh. It was always Josh this and Josh that. Mark suspected that if they could, they'd adopt Josh. That would put a fast end to him dating his sister. Mark smirked at the thought. "What are you smirking at?" Josh demanded._

"What the hell?" An angry bicyclist shouted as Mark quickly jumped to the side. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He was angry with himself. He hadn't thought about Josh in a very long time. He had put him out of his head completely.

Without warning, Mark felt something wet on his cheek. He looked up at the sky, expecting rain clouds. The moon shone brightly, not a cloud in sight. Belatedly, he realized he was crying. "FUCK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, angry at Josh, at himself, at the world.

"Well boy, you gonna stand there screaming at the world or are you gonna look around you and realize you're in the middle of alphabet city, begging to be mugged?" Came a voice from behind him. Mark spun around and came face to face with anarchist professor...

"Collins!"


	5. Two Men and Two Babies

**Author's Note: slaps self on wrist I am SO sorry for not updating this sooner. Life got hectic and I got writer's block. I actually wrote this chapter eight times and I hated it each time. I was going to reveal something in this chapter, but I ended up deciding against it. It just felt too rushed. Trust me, you'll find out and soon. Collins is back and there's definitely some fun stuff in this chapter. I'm really glad I didn't post it until I liked it, because I like this chapter a lot. I hope that you do, too! As always, I heart reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Everything and everyone except for Josh, Mason, and Cheyenne belong to the wonderful and talented Jonathan Larson!**

* * *

Mark threw his arms around his friend. Collins laughed and hugged him back. "Where the hell have you been Collins?" Mark asked, pulling back.

"I just needed some time alone with my Stoli and my Angel." he said, smiling slightly. Mark nodded his understanding.

"Mimi's getting clean. She and Roger are up in the loft." Mark told him. Collins grinned.

"Angel would be proud of her." Mark grinned. "So, why are YOU out here screaming at the sky? Can't handle the two of them? That doesn't sound like you." Mark's smile faded.

"Roger and Mimi I could handle. In fact, I'd take withdrawal any day. My sister showed up at my door. Her husband, Josh, was beating her. And apparently, he tried to hit one of the kids. She ran and came here. Then, about an hour ago Josh showed up. I told him Cindy wasn't there, but he didn't believe me. He said he'd be back." Mark confessed. He felt better now that Collins was here. Collins could fix anything...and even if he couldn't, he'd try his hardest.

Collins had started steering him back towards the apartment. "Wow Mark. That's...intense." Mark chuckled. "But, why are you so upset over this? Just Cindy being back wouldn't have you screaming at the top of your lungs."

Collins always could read Mark like a book. Mark shrugged his shoulders. Quickly, he changed the subject. "Come on, come back to the loft with me. You can meet everyone and see Mimi. I know Mimi would love to see you, she's been asking about you."

Collins caught the reluctance to answer. He realized something bad was going on, but he wasn't going to push Mark. Mark liked to think he could handle everything himself. Usually he could, if it involved others. When it came to himself, he had a hard time solving his own problems. It was Angel who had taught him that. He also learned that if you pushed Mark just enough, at the right times, and then were there for him, he'd open up and tell you what was bothering him. It was complicated, but it was Mark. Collins followed Mark the couple of blocks back to the loft. Collins shook his head and grinned. "Same old loft. At least some things never change."

Mark grinned, too. They trudged up the stairs and entered the apartment. Cindy sat on the couch, watching over Mason who was coloring in a coloring book on the floor. She also held Cheyenne, trying to keep her quiet. The door to Roger and Mimi's room was still closed. As they walked in the door, Cindy looked up, curious.

"Hey Cindy. This is Collins. Col, this is Cindy, Cheyenne and Mason." Mark introduced. Collins smiled and waved at Cindy and got down on the floor with the little boy. He had stopped coloring to look up at Collins.

"Hey little man. How's it going?" he asked, settling himself on the floor. Mason just looked at him. "What are you coloring?" Mason pointed to the book, still not sure if he could trust this big man. "Oh man! That's great! And you used all my favorite colors! Blue, green, and red!" Collins smiled a huge smile at him. Mason smiled one equally huge back.

"Blue, green, and red are MY favorite colors, too!" He said, in only the excitement that a kid could have. "I'm trying really hard to stay in the lines, but sometimes it's hard."

Collins examined the picture. "I think it looks better that way." He declared.

Mark grinned, shaking his head. He came and sat down next to his sister, taking the squirming baby from her. "Are Roger and Mimi still in the room?" he asked her. She nodded. "I'm going to take the baby out for a while. Get her some fresh air. Is that okay with you?" he asked. Cindy hesitated.

"Mark...if Josh is around..." she faltered.

"Josh doesn't know Alphabet City like I do. We'll only go to public places, and if we need to make a quick exit, I know all the short cuts." He assured her. She still looked worried. A squeal turned them both towards Collins and Mason. Collins was now standing up. He was holding Mason, who was upside down and laughing like crazy.

"I'll go with Mark and we'll take Mason here. It'll due you some good to have some alone time. And it'll due them some good to get out of this loft." He flexed the arm that he was not holding Mason with. "Me big strong man. Me protect Marky and kids."

They all laughed and Collins turned a bright red Mason upright. Cindy agreed to let them take the kids outside. Mark and Collins bundled the kids up and headed outside. Mark carried Cheyenne and Collins held Mason's hand. They headed towards a local neighborhood park that had some playground equipment. Mark placed Cheyenne in a baby swing and Collins helped Mason on to a big swing. The boys pushed the little kids. A woman with a small child came over to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say, it's so great that they let you guys have kids. You guys look like such great dad's." Mark and Collins looked at each other, trying to hold back laughter.

"Excuse me?" Collins asked.

"Gay couples. I think it's great that you guys can have kids! And these two are just adorable!" She said.

"We're not gay..." Mark said. He looked at Collins who shrugged his shoulders, still snickering. "Well, he is, but I'm not. And these aren't 'our kids'. Their my niece and nephew." he told her, somehow keeping a straight face. She turned bright red, muttered an apology and hurried away. The boys dissolved into laughter. "So Dad, you think we should take the kids home?"

"Yeah, Dad. Let's get them out of this cold weather." Still giggling, they each carried a kid back to the apartment. Right before they entered the building, a man stepped out of an alleyway.

"So, you haven't seen my kids, Mark?" He said. Mark stopped dead.

"Josh."


	6. Reflections of the Past

**Author's Note: Howdy folks! Thanks for all the great reviews! It's very much appreciated. I'm glad you guys like this story, I like it a lot, too! So, we finally have the confrontation between Mark and Josh. You're going to get another look into their past. Reviews are like brownies to me (and I love brownies!) Next chapter should be up fairly soon!**

**In case you were somehow thinking that maybe I was the reincarnated spirit of Jonathan Larson and I owned Rent, you were mistaken. **

* * *

"So you haven't seen my kids, Mark?" He said. Mark stopped dead. 

"Josh." Mark's normally pale face, paled even more. Collins grip on Mason became tighter.

"Let's just go inside." Collins said, trying to keep his voice even. One look at Mark told him that he was panicking big time.

"Just give me my kids and I'll leave." Josh said, trying a smile out on Collins.

"I don't think we can do that." he said. Mason rested his head on Collins shoulder. Josh tried a different approach.

"Hey there Mason. Don't you want to come with Daddy? Daddy misses you!" He said, looking at the little boy. Mason turned and buried his head in Collins' shoulder.

"You tried to hurt Chey-Chey. I want to stay here." he said. His voice was a bit muffled, due to Collins' shirt, but he caught it just the same.

"Daddy wasn't trying to HURT, Chey-Chey." He tried to reason. "I was trying to help her. It was an accident."

Mason picked up his head. "No! You tried to hurt Chey and you hurt Mommy! Leave us alone!" He cried.

"Look, Daddy was angry. He's really, really sorry and he'll never do it again, okay buddy? Now come on, come with Daddy." Josh said, reaching for Mason. Mason fought to get away from him. Collins' caught Mark's eye and by unspoken agreement they knew what to do. Before Josh knew what was happening, Collins had put Mason down and Mark had grabbed him, running into the building. He ran as fast as he could, carrying an infant and a four-year-old boy. Collins jumped in between Mark and Josh, giving Mark a head's start on getting up the stairs.

Mark shouted as he reached the landing for someone to open the door. Roger pulled it open and Mark ran inside with the kids, both of whom were crying loudly. Mark and Roger shut the door quickly, locking the several locks.

"My God Mark! What happened?" Cindy asked, scooping up Mason.

"Josh. He was waiting for us when we got back to the building. Collins helped us get away. Oh my God! Collins! He's still down there with Josh!" Mark shouted. He handed Cheyenne to Roger and flew back out the door, yelling for Roger to lock it behind them.

He hurried back down the stairs where Collins and Josh were glaring at each other. "Where the fuck are my kids, Mark?" Josh asked, turning around as Mark came back down the stairs.

"They're safe, somewhere where their so-called father won't beat them." Mark retorted.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Collins' asked, pissed at Mark for returning.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Mark replied. Collins' could have shook him. Josh he could handle. Josh wanted his kids and wouldn't attack Collins. But he had reason to attack Mark. And Mark already seemed petrified of him. Collins' moved so he was standing next to Mark. He stood half a step in front of him, trying in vain to protect him. Josh seemed to derive pleasure from this.

"So you're going to try and be a hero again, huh Mark? You don't remember the last time you tried to solve a problem that didn't involve you?" He sneered at Mark.

"Any 'problem' that involves Cindy involves me. I should have put a stop to this years ago." He said, his voice betraying the confidence the words were supposed to have. The two men were in a lock down. Neither one would break eye contact with the other.

"So, all of your friends know, right Mark?" Josh taunted. "They know what you did and what you are?"

This stopped Mark. He turned deep red. "I...I didn't DO anything." He said, stuttering over the words.

"We've been through this before. You wanted it Mark. You begged me for it. You begged for it by getting involved. It'll happen again, Mark, mark my words." Collins had enough.

"If you don't get out of here, I will call the police." He told Josh. "I'm sure they'd be very interested to talk to your wife and your son."

"I'll go for now, but I'll be back. I will get my wife and kids back." He said, turning his back and walking away. Collins turned back to Mark. Mark's eyes had glazed over and he was just staring.

"Mark?" He asked. Mark didn't move.

* * *

"We've been through this before. You wanted it Mark..." Mark slowly faded from the conversation. He was powerless to stop the images filling his head. Suddenly he was thirteen years old again... 

_As Josh drove to their house, he suddenly turned down the wrong street. It was dark and Mark was scared. Josh stopped the car, put it in park and turned to him. "So why do you do not like me, Mark? Your sister likes me, your parents like me, why don't you?"_

_"You know why I don't like you, Josh." Mark said, his voice sounding braver than he felt. Josh chuckled._

_"Oh come on Marky, that was a long time ago. Besides, you liked it." Josh told him._

_"I did not like it! You hurt me Josh!" Mark shouted._

_"'You hurt me Josh!'" Josh mimicked. "I didn't fucking do ANYTHING back then. But now...now you're older. Now we can really have some fun." _

Mark was aware that he was being shaken. Slowly, he was pulled out of his trance. He saw Collins standing in front of him, shaking him. "Mark!" He shouted, seeing Mark's eye's come back into focus. "Are you okay?"

"I...I need to sit down." He said as his legs gave out. Collins picked up the smaller boy and carried him upstairs. He called that they were alone and Roger let them in the apartment.

"What happened Collins?" Roger shouted, taking Mark from him and putting him on the couch. Cindy and Mimi were standing off to the side, watching in horror.

"I don't know. We were talking with Josh, Josh left, and Mark went into this trance. When I finally shook him out of it, his knees gave out." Collins said. Mark looked up at Roger.

"I'm going to be sick." He said, bolting for the bathroom. Roger was on his heels. He threw himself over the toilet and vomited violently. Roger rubbed soothing circles on his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach. When he was finished, he leaned against Roger, tears dripping from his eyes.


	7. Believe Me

**Author's Note: Wow! What a response I got from that last chapter! Let me tell you, you guys are amazing! I loved all of your comments. I'm going to try and respond to those of you who posted signed reviews (life's been a little hectic). But I just couldn't NOT do this next chapter. It's my favorite chapter so far. WARNING: There is strong content in this chapter, enough to make me almost change the rating to M. But I tried to keep it tasteful. Please read at your own discrestion. Most of you seem to think you know what happened between Mark and Josh...you will find out in this chapter. I love you guys and I love your reviews! **

**Shamless Plug: Check out my brand new Rent Board... Boho Boards... http/z6. size=1 width=100% noshade>**

Roger gently rubbed Mark's back as he got sick again. He had nothing left in his stomach so he was just gagging. Mimi was crying and Cindy was fighting back tears. Finally, Cindy walked into the bathroom and put her hand on Roger's shoulder. As much as he didn't want to leave Mark, he knew that it should be Cindy there, not him. As he left, he closed the door.

Mark had stopped gagging and leaned back into a much softer touch. He turned glassy eyes to see his sister standing there. "Oh Mark. I need you to tell me what happened, okay?" She asked him.

His eyes looked terrified. She was reminded of the time he was eight. He had spent the day with Josh and had fallen ill during the day. Josh called 10 year old Cindy to pick up her brother, who had been puking. Their parents were both at work and Cindy took care of Mark that day.

"Tell me what Josh did to you. I know something happened, but I need you to tell me what." She begged him. "Nothing's gonna happen, Mark. I promise."

Weakly, Mark nodded his head. "Water?" He asked. She got up off the floor and got the glass that was next to the sink. She filled it with tap water and handed it to him. She sat back down on the floor, with her back to the wall. She pulled her little brother between her legs, so his back was resting against her chest. "Cindy...if I tell you this, you have to promise to believe me." Mark begged, his voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"I promise, Mark." She said, rubbing circles on his back. He took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the time when I was eight and Josh babysat me? Mom and Dad had to work. Usually you babysat me, but you wanted to spend the day with your friends. Josh volunteered to watch me." Cindy nodded. She had just been thinking about that day. "He...Josh...he..." Mark choked. He lunged forward, gagging into the toilet again. Cindy was crying, too.

"What did he do, Mark?" She begged him.

"We were watching a movie and suddenly, he changed the tape. There were these two guys on the film...doing...stuff." Mark couldn't bring himself to say it, but Cindy knew what he was talking about. "He held me down and took off my pants. He played with my...with..." Cindy touched his shoulder gently, to let him know she understood what he was trying to say. "Then, he made me touch him. He made me put it in his mouth. After he...finished...I got sick. He called you and told me if I ever told that you, Mom, and Dad would all hate me."

"Oh my God, Mark..." Cindy started. Mark cut her off.

"That's not all. When I was thirteen, when he was teaching the bar mitzvah classes. The first time we came home late, he told you all he took me for ice cream. He fucked me in his car, Cindy! And then he did it every single week." Mark was sobbing violently now. Cindy held her brother as he cried, trying to fight back her own tears.

"Oh my God! Oh Mark! Why...why didn't you ever tell us?" Cindy asked, trying to hold it together.

"I tried!" Mark shouted at her. "I tried to tell Mom and Dad. They told me I was making stuff up! They said that I had never liked that Josh was taking you away from me!" Mark screamed. Mark was hysterical now, crying so hard he could barely breathe. Cindy was crying, too, holding her brother.

Roger, Collins, and Mimi could hear the crying from the other room. Roger was pacing, it was killing him not to be in there with Mark. Suddenly, Cindy was shouting for someone to come and help her. Roger charged into the bathroom and the scene sickened him. Mark was twitching in Cindy's arms on the floor. He was unconscious, his eyes not closed all the way as his body shook from the seizure that had grabbed hold of him.

Roger screamed for Collins to call an ambulance and Mimi took Mason and Cheyenne into the bedroom. Cindy and Roger held Mark close so he wouldn't bang into anything. And Collins put a piece of wood in his mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue. Finally, the seizure ended, but Mark didn't wake up. When the ambulance arrived, they took Mark to the hospital. Roger and Cindy both rode with and Collins stayed at the loft with Mimi and the kids.


	8. To The Ground

**Author's Note: Howdy folks! How'd y'all like the last chapter? I love reading your reivews...especially when you say stuff like "Josh needs to die". It makes me giggle and feel like I'm writing the character well. This chapter is a bit...more emotional. It took a little while to write for a couple of reasons. The main one being I sobbed while writing it, especially that ending. But I hope you likey. This story is winding down, but I'm thinking maybe a prequel...tell me what you guys think? Also, a new story is in the works, so be on the lookout! Reviews make me a happy gal! Oh! And this is NOT slash...Roger is still with Mimi (remember her, back in the loft, going through withdrawal?) I do love me my Mark and Roger slash, but this one isn't it. Just friendship!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT! HAHAHAH! Okay, no I don't...sheesh, I'd have thought you'd have known that by now!**

* * *

The first thing Mark heard was an annoying beeping. He had thought that maybe his alarm clock was malfunctioning. He opened up his eyes and found himself in an unknown room. It was white. As he looked from side to side, he saw Roger pacing the room.

"Oh my God, you're up!" Roger shouted, rushing over to him. "Are you okay?" Mark blinked a couple of times and Roger handed him his glasses.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to sit up. Roger gently pushed him back down.

"You were talking with Cindy and she called for help. You had a seizure and we called an ambulance. You've been in the hospital, out of it, for three days. We've been worried sick." Roger sat down on his bed. "Cindy didn't want to leave you, but I sent her home to be with her kids." Roger said. His voice sounded unfinished, like there was something else he wanted to say.

"What all did I tell Cindy?" Mark asked. Roger bit his lip. During the initial wait when they got to the hospital, Roger had begged Cindy to tell him what Mark told her. She finally opened up and told him everything. It took all of Cindy's powers of persuasion to keep Roger in the hospital and not to find Josh and kill him.

"You...you told her everything Mark." He finally said. Mark closed his eyes and sighed.

"I was afraid of that." Mark opened his eyes and looked at Roger again. His eyes had dark circles and he looked worried sick. "Have you slept at all?" Roger didn't say anything. "Have you been home at all?" He still didn't say anything. "How's Mimi?"

"Mimi's actually doing really well. She was here about an hour ago, but she went home with Collins." Roger said. Mark smiled slightly.

"What aren't you telling me, Roger?" He asked. At that moment the door opened and in walked Cindy with the kids.

"Uncle Mark!" Mason shouted. Cindy grabbed him before he charged Mark.

"Mason, honey, Uncle Mark needs to rest." Cindy's eyes were shining. She glanced at Roger, who shook his head ever so slightly. "You're awake Mark!" She said. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache." He said, trying again to sit up and succeeding this time. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Gently, he patted the bed giving Mason the okay to climb up next to him. "I was so proud of you when we saw your Daddy, Mr. Mason." Mark told him. Mason's face lit up in a grin. He snuggled into Mark's chest.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." he said. Mark smiled as he stroked the little boy's hair. "Cindy, why don't you take these two little rascals to get some juice or something?" He suggested. Cindy and Roger exchanged another glance. Roger nodded to Cindy, who shooed Mason out of the room and left the two boys alone.

"Roger, I need you to tell me what's going on." Mark said. Roger nodded and sat down on the bed, next to Mark. He put his arm around the film maker. He knew that Mark wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"When Cindy and I were waiting to hear about you, I made her tell me everything that you had told her, Mark. Once we had found out that you were stable, Cindy went home." He took a deep breath and held tightly to Mark. "She called home first, to talk to your parents. According to Collins, she was scary, screaming at them. She said something about them not believing you or her. Then...she called the police, Mark." Mark tensed and Roger held him tightly. "She told them that her husband had been beating her and her kids...and what had happened to you." Roger took a deep breath and let Mark process this before starting up again. "Cindy came back here to be with you and the police came to question her. She told them everything that had happened between her and Josh...they took some pictures of her bruises. They also talked with Mason. Cindy's pressing charges against him. And she's filing for divorce. I told her she could stay with us for as long as she needs to." Mark nodded in agreement.

"And...me?" He asked.

"Mark...I'm really sorry. There's nothing they can do about what happened between you and Josh. You would have had to report it years ago, they need substantial evidence." Roger said.

"But...but he...he...and now he's getting off? They're not going to do anything?" Mark asked, his voice heavy with tears.

"He's not getting off. He's being charged with abusing his wife and his daughter." Roger tried to comfort him. Mark pulled away.

"He won't go to jail for that. They'll give him a slap on the wrist. It's a first offense." Mark's voice was terrifying. It was completely void of emotion. Then he started to laugh, a maniacal laugh. "Josh...he fucking molests me at age eight, rapes me at thirteen and they can't do anything!" Mark's laughter became louder. He could barely catch his breath.

"Mark..." Roger started. Mark laughed harder.

"So, I admit the worst thing to ever happen to me in my LIFE. Now everyone knows what a pig I am and he gets nothing!" Mark laughed so hard the words came out fragmented.

"Mark, please..." Roger tried again. Mark finally snapped.

"NO! Get out!" Roger stared at him. "GET OUT!" He screamed. Sadly, Roger got off the bed and headed for the door. He realized that Mark was still laughing and didn't understand it. He let himself out of the door and waited right outside.

Mark couldn't see, his tears filled with eyes from laughing. He ripped out the IV line and detached all the monitors. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He tore off the flimsy hospital gown, turning on the water and making it as hot as he could stand it. He climbed in, opened the pre-packaged soap, and began scrubbing. He was never sure when the laughter turned into tears, but he sank to his knees, still scrubbing as hard as he could at his body.

Roger heard the water turn on and waited for a minute. He could hear the wails coming from Mark and came back in the room. Quietly he entered the bathroom, only to find Mark on his knees in the shower, scrubbing futilely at his body, sobbing. Roger dropped to his knees so he was eye level with Mark. He held out his arms and Mark fell forward into his body. Roger just held him as he cried harder than he had ever cried in his life.


	9. Cindy

**Author's Note: Ya know, this is really my favorite part of doing this lol! Well, we've made it kiddies...this is the last chapter! I'm so glad that you all liked this story and that you stuck with it. If y'all want (and tell me) there might be a sequel. I left it so it's easy enough to pick up. Anywho...love you guys for sticking with this!**

**Disclaimer: Thank you Jonathan Larson!**

* * *

Roger didn't really care that he was getting soaking wet. Or that Mark was only wearing underwear. All he knew was that his best friend, his brother, was in pain. And he would do anything in the world to take it away. Roger rubbed soothing circles on Mark's back as he cried. "Roger...Roger...why did this have to happen?" Mark sobbed.

"I don't know Mark. Maybe it happened so you could protect your sister. So that when she came running to you, you'd take her in, no questions asked." Roger told him.

"It hurts so much, Roger. I haven't thought about it...about him...in so long." Mark sobbed. "I thought if I put it out of my mind, it didn't really happen." His voice broke. "But it did happen. It happened and it hurts!" He cried. Roger just kept holding him. Slowly, he pulled Mark into his lap and rocked back and forth. Cindy left the kids with a nurse and came into the room. She was shocked to find the two boys in the bathroom.

"Oh Mark..." she said, joining them, ignoring the water on the floor. She turned off the water and sat down on the floor. She added her hand to his back and he picked up his face. He looked terrible, his eyes were red and watery.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Cindy." He said. She looked directly at him, moving forward so their foreheads were touching.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you Mark." She told him. And for the first time since he was eight years old, he allowed his big sister to care for him. She pulled him out of Roger's lap and into her own. She held him while Roger tracked down a robe to wrap him in. She whispered in his ear, words of comfort and love. "Mark, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Mark was kept for the next day to run some more tests. The seizure, it was determined, was due to a panic attack. The doctor prescribed a medication to take daily and gave Roger one to give him if he ever had an attack again.

When he got back to the loft, he was surprised to find Cindy's bags packed. "Cindy, what's going on?" He asked.

She smiled serenely at him. "We're leaving Mark. For you to get better, you need to not have me around. I'm going to be a constant reminder of what happened to you. But I'll never forget how wonderful you were to me."

Mark nodded. He reached out and took Cheyenne from her, kissing the baby. Then he picked up Mason give him a big hug and kissing his tears away. Finally, he hugged his sister. "You're always welcome here, Cindy." He paused for a moment. "However, I'd be glad if you didn't pass the information on to Mom and Dad." She chuckled and nodded her agreement.

"There's a restraining order out on Josh. He can't be within 100 yards of either of us or else he'll go straight to jail." Cindy informed him. He nodded. Cindy hugged Mimi, Collins, and Roger and headed out the door.

Mark watched her go. When the door closed he moved out to the balcony and watched her get in to a cab. She waved and waved Cheyenne's arm. Mason waved, too. He watched the cab until it was out of sight. Then he took a deep breath and headed back into the loft. He needed to be the one that everyone counted on. He fussed over Mimi and told Roger to take his AZT.

Three months later, Mark received a phone call. "May I speak with a Mr. Mark Cohen?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"This is Mark." He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Mr. Cohen, my name is Randy Harrison. I was your sister's attorney. I am so very sorry to inform you that she was in a car accident yesterday." Mark's heart stopped. He gripped the receiver tightly.

"Is...is she okay?" He asked.

"Your sister didn't make it. Neither did her son, Mason." Mark fought back tears.

"And Cheyenne?"

"Cheyenne was fine. Actually, she's the reason that I'm calling. Cindy has listed you as the legal guardian to her children if anything were to happen to her."

"Do our parents know?" Mark asked. The lawyer assured him that they were the next phone call he was making.

"Your sister also left you a substantial amount of money, Mr. Cohen. There's also a letter here for you. I'll be flying out with Cheyenne tomorrow." Mark hung up the phone. He couldn't believe this. His sister and nephew were dead. He was now the legal guardian for Cheyenne. He noticed Roger and Mimi standing there and told them what had happened.

The next day, the lawyer, Mr. Harrison, showed up at their door with Cheyenne and a letter. Roger took the fussy baby while Mark took the letter.

_My dear Mark,_

_If you are reading this, then I have passed and my craziness for planning ahead paid off. I know it's a lot to ask of you to take my children and raise them, but you are the only one I would want doing it. Clearly Josh can't raise them and I don't want our parents raising them either. I know you will be good to my kids and treat them as your own._

_I am leaving you enough money to make sure you and the kids are well cared for. Make sure they remember me, but don't tell them about Josh. Don't let them know how terrible their father really is. _

_I love you, Mark. And I love my kids. I know that you'll be amazing._

_Cindy_

Mark took Cheyenne into his arms. The little girl whimpered slightly and recognizing Mark, calmed immediately. "Hey there sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I promise." He said, looking up at the sky. He wondered if Angel had taken Cindy and Mason under her wing. Mark thought so and that thought made him smile.


End file.
